Scarlet Bohemian
by The Yardville Girl
Summary: He was the fiercest young man known to the school and she was the new girl that everyone got to know as a sweet individual. She is everything pure and his color stands for the ultimate life: passion. DR


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mobile Suit G Gundam…or the characters…(gets hit in the back of the head) OW! Alright, I don't own Domon Kasshu either; geez, back off Rain, he's all yours (grumbles)._

__

_**Chapter One. Orphan Gypsy**_

"_Young warrior to the drunken gallery slave  
Running with the wind running wayward knave  
I'm a vagabond with a maelstrom mind  
My blood has left me behind  
So go away leave me alone.  
If you look in my eyes you see only stone  
I won't let you in I can lock you out,  
In your world, your fallacy, I don't want desolate  
Isle of debris."_

_Orphan Gypsy by Fates Warning_

The loud siren from her alarm went off and Rain's eyes snapped open, bloodshot and all. Groaning, she closed her eyes and reached over randomly, her hand searching blindly for the snooze button on the radio clock. Feeling the upward jut from the surface of the clock, she fisted her hand and slammed it down onto the clock. The blaring sound stopped and she sighed contently.

"Rain!"

Her eyes shot open again. Then closed as another moan of despair left her throat.

"Rain!"

Mustering her strength, she answered back.

"I'm up!"

Grinning slightly, Dr. Mikamura sighed and chuckled all in one breath. _'Oh, she may be awake alright but she is **definitely** not up.' _He walked into the kitchen and got out two coffee mugs. Hearing the '_ding'_ from the microwave, he walked over and pushed down the main button, the door opening and remaining still. Reaching in with a mitt, he pulled out a steaming measuring cup of water and set it down, shutting the door in the process. He took out two tea bags from a small jar on the counter and poured the hot water into the two mugs. Placing the tea bags into the separate mugs, he heard the stumbling of footsteps come down the stairs and sat down at the table, opening the newspaper and stirring his tea with a spoon from the table.

Grumbling, sixteen-year old Rain Mikamura entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and walked over to the cabinets above the stove. Opening one, she took out a bowl, closed the door, and walked over to the fridge. She opened the door and took out the milk. Closing the door, she reached her arm up and her hand groped around for her favorite cereal box. Sighing, she carried the three items over to the table and sat down. Placing the bowl down in front of her, she opened the cereal box and poured in the Lucky Charms and with her other hand, poured in the milk as well. Using her spoon, she ate her breakfast in silence.

Folding the newspaper and placing it back onto the table, Dr. Mikamura stopped stirring his tea and instead began to drink it, his eyes on his daughter. To him, she looked just like her mother. Messy locks of cinnamon colored hair that went down to her shoulder blades, large blue eyes that were currently half open due to sleep; a thin, soft, pale face, and skin that was creamy in complexion. Everything about her reminded him of Reika, even the expressions of her face whenever her emotions made themselves known. The furrow of her brow, whenever she quirked an eyebrow, the way she smiled or frowned, the way she laughed, the way she cried…it was a perfect replica. And yet…he couldn't help but feel slightly depressed of having only_ the mirror image_ of his dearly departed wife.

Feeling the golden-brown gaze of her father upon her, Rain lifted her azure eyes up to his and gave a questioning look. He only smiled and shook his head. Shrugging her shoulders, Rain tilted the bowl towards herself and slurped down the milk. Wiping her mouth, Rain wiped off the spoon on her napkin and began to stir her tea with it. Finished, she dropped the spoon along with the tea bag in it back onto the table and began to drink it. Looking over at the clock, she gulped down her mouthful of tea, placed her bowl and mug into the sink, and then rushed off upstairs.

* * *

He'd been up since the first ray of sunlight had begun to break over the eastern side of the city. His three other friends were still sound asleep while the largest of them had woken up an hour after him. He was dressed already in his usual attire; black jeans, a dark green shirt that almost reached his wrists, gloves that had no cover for his knuckles and the back of his hand and was without finger tips, a beige jacket with a large collar and a few pockets, and a red ribbon tied around his forehead with streams rippling behind his head.

He leaned against the medium-sized window frame, his arms crossed over his chest as the red, pink, and orange beams entered the room and cast a glow onto his profile. Argo opened the door and closed it behind him gently. With one hand he balanced a tray of food from the downstairs kitchen of the run-down orphanage and sat on his bed. With a fork, he cut into his eggs and began to eat. A small figure on the bed left of him shifted onto his side and mumbled something in Chinese. Slowly, the figure sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Blinking, he turned and looked at Argo, looked down at his breakfast, and then back up at his face. Yawning, he threw his covers off of him and moved so that his feet touched the dirty wooden floor. Rubbing his eyes some more, he stood up and proceeded to walk over to the closed door of the room, stretching his left arm in the air and then flopping it back down onto his side and hunching his form as he walked out.

All that remained now were the other two. One was flat on his back, his arms thrown around his head and his sheets thrown off of him and twisted around his form while spilling onto the floor; he slept soundly with loud snores pouring from his mouth. The other slept on his stomach, his long hair messy around his face while he rasped quiet, deep breaths.

Closing his eyes and sighing, the young man standing by the window lifted his body up and off from the window frame and walked over to the two beds, standing in-between them. He took a deep breath, held it in, and reached his hands out.

"GET UP!" he roared as he tore the sheets off of them both at the same time.

The one with the long, wild mane sat up abruptly; his red hair swishing behind him and settling around his head and face in a tangled mess. He blinked sleepily and then pushed aside the curtain of red hair in his face and smiled sheepishly.

"Bonjour mon ami."

The Frenchmen's personal alarm clock grunted at him and glared down at the still sleeping man. The American had just mumbled something in his sleep and then rolled onto his side, curling himself up into a ball.

Sighing, the other young man stood up from his bed achingly and stumbled over to his friend. Grabbing him by the shoulder, he shook him softly.

"Chibodee, Chibodee…"

"…Mmmmm…"

"C'mon Chibodee. It's time to get up. School starts in an hour."

"…S'five more seconds Mr. Karato…I promised the penguins I would get them pizza with anchovies on them…"

Hearing stifled laughter come from behind them, the red headed one and the stern young man turned to look at the young Chinese boy who had come back into the room carrying a tray of spicy fried rice, fried shrimp, and tofu.

"He's dreaming about our principle!" he asked incredulously. His long black hair that was usually tied into pony tail bopped around his face while he laughed.

Shaking his head with a slight smile on his handsome features, the red-haired young man turned back to his friend still sleeping and grinned even more as a thought popped into his head. He deepened his voice.

"Chibodee Crockett! If you don't pick your head up from that desk, I will sick my rapid clowns on you!"

Shocked awake, the young American with the strange purple hair with pink bangs sprung up in bed, his green eyes looking around wildly.

"Rapid clowns! Where!"

Hearing laughter from all around him, he looked at his friend who was bent over, holding his stomach, red hair shielding his face while the other two were sitting on their beds, snorting in their nicely made breakfasts. He looked back at his French friend and narrowed his eyes with a glare, crossing his arms and huffing at him.

"Ha ha, very funny, George de Sand. Here I thought you were all about honor and chivalry in our little group and here you are using my one, HUGE fear of clowns against me. That's just too low, man."

Wiping away tears of mirth from his beautiful, violet eyes, George smiled at Chibodee and shrugged his shoulders.

"I am about those things, monsieur. With you, it's a different story…clowns and all…besides, Sai Saici and Argo thought it was funny."

It was indeed true, Chibodee thought, for Sai was still snorting in his breakfast and the Russian was just sitting there smiling at him with an empty plate on his bed. He then turned his gaze to the harshest of them all and paled when he saw the glare on his face. He pointed a finger at him and spoke.

"Well, not everyone apparently…"

Seeing the expression on their comrade's face, the other three quieted as well. Clearing his throat, George tip toed around the angry young man and then walked quickly out of the room. Swallowing, Chibodee got up slowly from his bed and stood beside it, holding a sheet in his hand and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ah, good morning Domon. Didja get a good enough sleep?"

"…"

He gulped again seeing the glare intensify on his friend's face, "I see…Well, I think I'll just go downstairs too and go get some grub…uh, later!"

He turned on his heel and fled out of the room. Not bothering to look away from the open door, Domon felt a heavy hand settle on his shoulder.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't burn down the kitchen again."

The hand disappeared and he watched with a stoic expression as Argo's large form walked through the open doorway. He then turned his gaze to the youngest of the group and lifted a brow when he saw that the Chinese boy had pause mid-bite on the last of his fried shrimp, bits of rice and spices around his mouth.

After a long pause, Sai Saici ate his shrimp whole and chewed loudly. Sighing, Domon walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

Placing her yellow head ban into her already brushed hair, she lifted her brush again and stroked the brown strands again, watching in the large mirror in front of her how her hair shined and styled itself. Pleased with her reflection, she placed the brush down onto her bureau and tugged on her pink tank top that was underneath an open white blouse that complimented her beige khaki pants and her simple white sneakers.

Reaching into her jewelry box, she pulled out large, glossy pink triangles and hooked them onto her ears. Smiling at her reflection, she turned away and walked into the bathroom connected to her room. She brushed her teeth and put on some clear lip gloss, vanilla flavored, onto her already pink lips. She smiled a straight, white smile at herself for a moment and then watched as it slowly faded in the mirror. She looked down and fidgeted with the edge of her tank top and then looked back up into the reflecting glass. '_I…I guess it won't be so bad. Father did say that every person new to a school or place will feel nervous the first time they go. So, it's normal…but, why do I feel so sad? Is it…is it because I feel so alone?'_

She looked into the blue eyes staring at her and saw the dull shine in them. Sighing, she turned away and switched the light off.

* * *

Domon stood on the sidewalk in front of the run down orphanage, a place they had all lived in since they were ten, Argo being eleven since he was a year older then all of them. George, Chibodee, and himself were all seventeen, Argo eighteen, and Sai Saici sixteen. So young and so old at the same time.

Seemingly in deep thought, he glared at the crumbling structure in front of him. It was made out of brick and stone that had rotting in more places then he could count. There were multiple broken windows on each floor. The once painted black letters of the orphanage that had said "Happy-Child Orphanage" were now faded and dismal. There was garbage and litter all around the perimeter of the building.

Hobos, prostitutes, gang members, criminals, and drug junkies lived all around here. In the broken houses, the rotting three-story structures, boxes, street corners, the filthy night clubs, the gutters; every little corner around here was a home. Even to the millions of rats that lurked in every corner.

Yeah, sure, this was a picture-perfect place to be abandoned in. Especially by your own…

Shaking his head, he mentally jumped when he felt a hand slap down onto his shoulder and a large obnoxious face smiling in front of him. Resisting the urge to hit his American friend, Domon growled and Chibodee took that as a 'you-better-back-off-now-before-I-terminate-you-Arnold-Schwartzeneggar-style' sign and backed off, rubbing the back of his head and waving his hand around apologetically.

Of course, he was dressed in the only outfit he happened to own since he was fourteen and had to grow into. A red t-shirt with a large yellow star in the front. A sky blue trench coat that went to the back of his knees that had black shouldering on it with white fringe. Navy colored jeans that were shredded on the bottom and a pair of black and white converse sneakers. A black belt with a shiny belt buckled rested on his hips and a plain black choker rested on his neck.

Next came out George, who had finally brushed back his red hair so that it was sleek and glossy. He flipped a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled at Chibodee. He wore a white wife beater, with a purple button down shirt thrown over it that was open, a pair of beige baggie pants that were ripped at the shins, and black shoes.

Argo emerged beside him, a blank expression as always over taking his…unusual features. He wore a black muscle shirt that had ripped sleeves, a green vest, olive jeans, and brown boots. He lifted one of his hairy eye brows and looked around. Before even opening his mouth, a body flung itself onto his back and scrambled onto his shoulder. He looked at the young boy perched on him and grunted.

Sai Saici was dressed in a pale, gold wife beater with a red button-down shirt over it that was open; yellow pants that puffed out at the ends before stopping just before his ankles. Black wrist bands, a red band around his upper let arm. He wore black Nike sneakers on his feet that were, as always, untied, but for some unfathomable reason, he never tripped over them. His black hair pulled back into an unbelievably tight pony tail; his red eyes gleaming as he smiled mischievously at Chibodee.

"Hey, _Chibodee_, why don't you ask principle Karato if you can skip class and go see if the penguins at the zoo want some pizza with anchovies on them?"

The American growled at the sixteen-year old and shoved a fist up in the air, a strange symbol glowing on his fist.

"Why don't you come down from Argo's shoulder, _buddy_, and say that to my face."

Sai Saici only made faces at him but then stopped when he felt a large hand clamp down on the collar of red shirt and lift him from his spot. He was lowered to the ground and placed in front of Argo. He looked up at the giant, who in turn, looked down at the boy in front of him and quirked an eye brow at him, folding his huge arms across his chest.

"Now gentlemen, I suggest that we get going to school before monsieur Domon loses his _already **boiling**_ temper."

They all turned to look at the stoic Japanese seventeen year-old and indeed noticed the intense glare he was sending their way. Gulping, they all held their hands up and took a step back…except for Argo, who was brave enough to still be standing in his position. Snorting at the three behind the large man, Domon turned and began to walk away down the sidewalk towards their school.

* * *

Rain waved goodbye to her father as he drove off in his car. She watched him go until he disappeared around the corner at the end of the street and sighed tiredly. She turned around and looked at the school sitting pleasantly in front of her.

It was a large white building that had four levels of classrooms and a large court yard off to the side of the school where students went out for lunch, from all grades, and sat beneath the trees or on the clean, cut grass. _'Tokyo Alliance High School'_.

She shifted the small turquoise strap of her miniature back pack and began to walk forward across the property of the school. _'You can do this Rain, everyone has to start somewhere…even high school.' _She sighed tiredly and trudged onward to the school.

* * *

He had sensed something was different when he awoke this morning. Like something was going to be out of place…or some how changed. But what?

The four behind him were chatting animatedly…even Argo was talking more than his usual five syllable sentences. He could hear laughter from Sai Saici; a snicker here and there from George. Chibodee was growling and cursing under his breath and Argo was trying to placate them all. He only sighed mentally and continued to lead them onwards towards the school that was now only a few yards away from them.

Suddenly the wind picked up and a few coarse, thick strands of raven hair flew into his face and he pushed them away impatiently. His eyes then caught onto something…or rather a person.

Someone who had there back turned to him, standing in front of tree with their head tilted downwards. The person was petite in build and had very feminine curves from what laid beneath the clothing she wore. Wild cinnamon strands that were past shoulder length blew in the wind and he watched as the mystery girl moved her head to the left but he couldn't see her face due to the curtain of hair surrounding it. He squinted for a moment and followed her line of sight to what she was looking at.

Without even noticing, he had stopped in his tracks at the sight of the young woman and the others had stopped as well, only a few feet behind him, as they took in the serious look on his profile. They followed his line of gaze and four pairs of eyes rested on the figure of the girl standing far off from them.

Chibodee's jaw dropped.

Argo's eyebrows did a gigantic lift, right into the scalp of his hairline.

Sai Saici had hopped onto Argo's shoulder during the squabbling before but now…he had fallen flat off the large man onto his face from leaning too far forward to see the sight.

George could only stare.

Domon paid no heed to them as his eyes narrowed. An enthusiastic blond was waving over to the brunette girl and shouting something from the distance. The four behind him continued to gape at their comrade and then switch their gazes over to the mystery girl who held their leader's attention so captive.

* * *

She stood by the large tree on the front of the property, waiting for her long time pen pal Maria Louise, who was originally born and raised in France. But when she was fourteen, she had moved to the Japan colony because of her father's prosperous business. He now, of course, was one of the major business tycoons of the colony.

The last she had seen of the French girl was two years ago, when Maria had moved and had sent a picture to her via e-mail so that if Rain ever wanted to look for her, she would have her appearance. A scrawny, petite girl with long, wavy blond hair; large green eyes, and a beautiful smile full of straight, white teeth.

A month before Rain had moved into the district, she had sent a letter to Maria Louise and had told her what was happening. Maria had happily replied to her and had said, due to the information in the letter, and told her that they were both going to the same school and would now have an even better opportunity to become true friends instead of online friends. So today, on her first day, they decided to meet up outside on the property, supposedly where Maria went and had her lunch with her friends everyday.

For some reason though, she couldn't help but feel as if someone's gaze was on her. She shifted her head to the left as the wind blew around her, looking at the mass of students entering the building, making sure that no one's eyes were on her. When she saw no one, she only shrugged mentally but that didn't help the feeling that someone somewhere was burning holes into the back of her.

"Rain!" shouted a girlish voice.

She swung her gaze back to the left and watched as a pretty young blond waved enthusiastically at her and sprinted to her spot. Figuring it to be a more grown Maria Louise, Rain turned fully toward her running figure and smiled as well, giving a small wave.

Before she could do anything, Maria launched herself at Rain and squeezed her tightly, officially cutting off any air to the poor Japanese girl. What seemed like forever to Rain only lasted a few minutes and Maria let go and stepped back from her friend, smiling brightly at the gasping pretty blue eyed girl.

When she had managed to satisfy her body's need of oxygen, Rain's theory of Maria being more physically grown was correct. Although she was still scrawny and so very thin due to the delicacy of bird-like bones, she was curvier and had a glow to her that seemed more feminine. Her large green eyes sparkled and she could see how blond her hair really was; an unnatural sun-like color. Pink cheeks from her fast-pace jog and a bright smile that seemed to really enhance her already beautiful features.

"Oh Rain, it's been _so_ long! I haven't talked to you since last month and I'm so sorry for that but father has had so many business trips to make and unfortunately, I'm still too young to stay at home by myself according to my parents, so I've had to tag along with them. But oh, we have so much to catch up on! And you're so beautiful! I kept your picture that you sent to me two years ago when I sent mine but you've changed so much…and you seem, a little different somehow. I don't know. But listen to me, I'm rambling and I haven't even asked how you're feeling? SO, how are you?..."

She smiled weakly.

"Okay I guess. I mean, I've never moved before and I feel like I'm on a strange planet where everybody looks at me like I'm some kind of alien…Oh! I'm sorry, that didn't come out right…uh, what I meant to say is…"

Maria waved her hand at her.

"Oh Rain, don't be silly. I know _exactly_ how you feel. I mean, I felt the same way when I moved here, but you know, you just gotta keep an open mind to all sorts of things and that's what people respond too. Eventually, everybody will know you and then you'll be just another person that goes through the hallways everyday. A total wallflower but that's high school anyway."

Blue eyes blinked back at her.

"A…total…wallflower?"

Maria giggled and slung an arm across her friend's shoulders, ushering in towards the entrance of the large building.

"Meaning, that after the initial shock of having a new student in our school for the first week, the student body will forget all about you, except for the new friends you'll have made, and you'll just melt in with the crowd and become a regular Joe."

"Oh."

The blond with the French accent laughed again.

"Oh c'mon Rain, it's not that bad, I promise. I tell you what!"

She dropped her arm and jumped in front of Rain and clasped her hands together, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I'll show you around school and tell you all about our activities and such while I, _moi_, get to skip all those nasty classes that I hate just so I can spend some much wanted free time with you. What do ya say?"

With such an obviously so-not-adorable pout from her close friend, Rain smiled and nodded. Maria Louise squealed and once again proceeded to squeeze the life out of the new student. But then she friend pulled back abruptly and a serious expression crossed her face, making her look older than her fifteen and half years. Maria held tightly onto Rain's shoulders.

"Listen to me Rain, there's one thing I gotta tell you though, before you learn anything else about this school. We have one major rule in the student body and even the teachers and the principal know it…you _have to_ **_stay away_** from the _Shuffles_."

Rain blinked at her.

"The…_Shuffles_?"

* * *

An arm was placed onto his shoulder along with the body weight of another person and he turned his face to the right, glaring at Chibodee who ignored him and placed a hand to his forehead while narrowing his eyes. He smiled when he got a better look at the girl now that her profile was visible and whistled.

"Woah, who's that pretty lady over _there_? Man, she's a knockout. But what she doin' with the school princess?"

George came up beside him.

"I agree that the _young_ lady over there is quite…_charming_…and as for mademoiselle Maria Louise, she is not the school princess…but then compared to you, she is royalty."

The arm lifted from Domon's shoulder and an angry scowl crossed his face as he held up a glowing fist to the Frenchman.

"What'd ya say!"

"I said-"

"Cool it," rang out the stern voice.

Immediately the two young men stopped moving towards each other with their fists up and instead lowered them, looking at the ground as they turned away from each other.

Without looking back at them, Domon began walking towards the school once more with the four men trailing behind him, never once giving another glance to anything else but his destination. It was just another worthless face.

* * *

The blond nodded and gave an explanation.

"Yes, the Shuffles. They're a group of thugs who live on the bad part of town but come here because of the money the government pays them because their parents are dead. They also have jobs but there's rumors going around about them being involved in the notorious Japanese mafia. There's five of them and there all hard as nails, especially their leader, Domon Kasshu. They practically almost rule this school because of the way everybody fears them."

She clasped her hands as her eyes started to sparkle like stars.

"But the _popular boys_, they're not afraid to stand up to them, so that makes them the _true_ leaders of the high school."

"But, why are they so dangerous?"

The glimmer faded from her eyes and stern look came over her features as she put her hands on her hips in an authority-type way.

"They're just dangerous, **_period_**. I mean, wouldn't you think that you would beat _yourself_ to a bloody pulp if you just so happened to be trained by the top five greatest martial artists of all time!"

"Top five martial artists? Oh, you mean the Shuffle Alliance."

The blond nodded. "Yeah, they were all trained by them and now they carry the five crests since they were passed down onto them. No one knows exactly how they got them but some speculate that they used the techniques that they were taught and used them against their own teachers…and **_terminated_** them. (Rain gasped) Yeah, but the most dangerous of them was trained by Master Asia, the leader of the Shuffle Alliance and that's _Domon Kasshu_."

"Domon Kasshu?"

The French young woman frowned but nodded.

"Yes, he's the King of Hearts. The renowned martial artist champion of the colony. He's the _meanest_ person I've ever seen. I've seen him beat up guys for no reason and one time, he even pushed a girl so hard, that she sprained her wrist when she hit the floor. Everyone's afraid of him."

The brunette's brows furrowed.

"How did he get to be a martial artist champion then? Wouldn't he have gone to jail for what he did to that poor girl and exempt from the tournament for fighting outside of it?"

"Huh, oh no. The tournament wouldn't toss him aside because of the influence his master has over the committee and besides, the girl who got hurt, wouldn't press charges against him, not to mention she deserved it. It was _Allenby Beardsly_."

Blue eyes blinked.

"Allenby…Beardsley?"

The blond nodded.

"Yes, she's a sixteen year-old girl with weird blue hair. Personally, I think it's a dye job but anyway…she's been obsessed with Domon since she laid her green eyes on him and she's been threatening every girl who even comes near him. We all wonder why she's so interested in him and all she says is that she's loved him since she was kid."

She flipped her hair impatiently when she saw the questioning look in her friend's eyes

"You see, he helped her out once in a park with a bully when she was four and he was five and she's been stuck on him ever since. Always following him around and acting all creepy. She's like a stalker."

"So, is there anything else I should know about this…_**Domon** Kasshu_ guy?"

"No, not really. It's like I said, he's really mean, cruel, harsh, etc, etc. But like I said before, _stay away from them_, **especially _him_**."

A serious look on her face, Rain nodded and Maria nodded back in acceptance.

Maria looked down at her watch and gasped in horror. She looked at Rain with wide eyes and clutched her wrist tightly. "C'mon, we have to go! There's people waiting for me and we're gonna be _sooo_ late!"

Maria Louise began dragging the sputtering Rain along with her as a dust cloud settled behind their fast- pace sprint.

* * *

The bell was about to ring in a few seconds and all Rain could think of was to somehow have all her bones disappear from her body so she could just melt into the floor. She shifted her weight onto her right foot and clenched her new books even tighter to her midriff.

Maria Louise lifted a brow at her friend and smiled. She could sense the nervousness, quite literally, pouring out of her and pitied her friend. She was the same way when she arrived at this high school but then she had met her amazing friends and everything had just sort of…fell into place. The French girl reached out and placed a pale hand onto her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, Rain."

The young Japanese girl looked up at her; blue eyes teeming with insecurities.

"You'll do fine. After you introduce yourself, I'm sure everyone will love you. Besides, I know my friends will like you and one of them happens to be _the_ most popular boy in the whole school. So trust me, if he likes you, then they'll ALL like you, okay?"

Not trusting her voice incase it came out as a squeak; Rain nodded and swallowed the sudden giant lump in her throat.

With a smile, Maria took her free hand and placed it on Rain's other shoulder and steered her through the open door.

* * *

School subjects had never been the strong point in Chibodee's life, especially English class. The thought of reading books and droning about analyses bored him. Quite possibly like the golf tournaments on the TV where everyone had to be so quiet, you could swear you could hear the grass grow. Which was why, every year, all the teachers knew to put him in a desk at the back of the classrooms, next to the windows where he could bother the poor pedestrians that walked by the building and not disrupt the rest of those who were actually trying to learn.

Putting the straw back in his mouth, another wetted wad of paper shot out of the end and landed with a 'SPLAT' on the ceiling. Smiling, Chibodee absentmindedly rolled up wad of paper and stuck it in his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue and spitting it back out onto his open palm. He then put the spit ball in the straw and leaned back in his chair, took aim, and fired.

He lowered the straw from his mouth and put it away into the pocket of his pants. Placing his hands behind his head, he admired his art work. His name "C H I B O D E E" staring at him from the ceiling in the form of wet, paper balls stuck on tiles.

Another head appeared next to his, staring up at the ceiling with a curious gaze which quickly turned into disgust. "Ugh, gross Chibodee. How could you do that?"

"Real simple, Sai. _Lots_ of practice."

"But you do that in every classroom that we're in and everyday they just clean it up. Then you repeat the process for the whole year. What's the point, if they're just gonna get rid of it?"

There was a momentary pause.

"'Cause I figure one day, they're just gonna get tired of having to clean it up everyday, and before I graduate, I'm gonna do it one last time and that'll be the end."

"The end?"

The American nodded. "Yeah, the one last time I do it, that'll be the one time they'll reconsider and let it be…because if they didn't, then there'd be no real proof that I'd been here, now would there?"

Sai Saici smiled, actually believing that this might be a chance for Chibodee to become more serious. Then a smirk crossed the green eyed man's features.

"Besides, ain't nothin' better to do in class, now is there?"

The young Chinese man's face fell and he sighed sadly, hanging his head. _'And to think that might have been the once in a lifetime opportunity for him to develop some real character…but Noooo!'_

Hearing the last bell ring, Sai Saici went and sat down in his seat behind Domon along with the rest of the students, waiting for their teacher to come in as a silence fell over the classroom. An elderly man dressed in a brown suit walked in and set down his leather brief case on his desk. He stood in front of the wooden structure, with his hands folded behind his back and beamed at the class.

Chibodee blinked in confusion. _'Huh, wonder what's got Mr. Bishop in such a good mood? Maybe he finally got laid over the summer.' _The American shrugged.

"Well everyone, good morning to you and another good year. As most of you are seniors in here, I will commend you all for making it through this school for the past four years and know that you all will do marvelously at the colleges throughout the colonies…or possibly even the Earth itself. The rest of you, being juniors, will now have the privilege of being called semi-seniors. That's right people, only year left and then it'll be your turn to pass on the torch."

There was another pause.

"Oh, and before I forget, we have a new student today. She's from the Neo-Japan colony, so she's not a foreign exchange student. (A few male moans echoed throughout the room) She'll be here in a moment. She's recently being shown around school with her personal tour guide, Maria Louise."

A knock echoed on the door.

"And that'll be her. You may come in my dears."

The door opened slowly and in walked a brunette vision. All the eyes of the boys in the class grew wide, and their brains malfunctioned for a minor second. Ignoring the looks of most of the male populace in the class, Mr. Bishop reached over and placed a hand on Rain's shoulder, dragging her to stand next him with Maria on her other side.

"Everyone, this is Rain Mikamura. She is also a junior and has just transferred from the Shinjuku district high school. So, will everyone please give this lovely young lady a warm welcome?"

A chorus of "hello's, welcomes" and "will you go out with me?" rang out throughout the room, making the young Japanese girl blush and stare at her feet.

"Uh, Hi. My name's Rain, nice to meet you."

A tanned hand went up in the air.

"Ah, yes Seitt. Do you have a question for Ms. Mikamura here?"

"Yes, Mr. Bishop. Um, no offense to you or anything, but why exactly are you named 'Rain'?"

The young girl blushed again under the heavy scrutiny of the class and looked down at her feet again, shifting her weight nervously.

"My father named me Rain because he say's it's blessing. Rain, he said, represents the bringing of new life since in the spring, after it rains, flowers start to bloom again and the process of rebirth begins all over again. So, that's why…"

Mr. Bishop beamed again.

"Well, I think that's a splendid idea. Rain is such a beautiful name and so unique too. You must be quite the young lady to receive such a name."

She blushed again but kept her stare on her white sneakers.

"Ah, yes sir."

"Well now, since you've been introduced to the class, let's find you a place to sit, shall we? How about…right there! Behind Ms. Beardsley and next to the young Sai Saici!"

"Um, okay."

Looking up, she caught the harsh glare of chocolate brown eyes peering into her and she felt the breath in her throat catch. Time slowed and she could feel the fierce beating of her heart in her chest. She didn't know what was passing through her at the moment but she couldn't help but a feel a sense of familiarty when looking into those dark eyes. A stone cold face surrounded those eyes; a heavy scowl set upon chiseled features and straight line for a mouth sneered at her. Taking a deep breath, she looked away from those judging eyes and sat down in her desk, time finally catching up and speeding along.

Chibodee stared wide eyed at the brown haired girl, along with George, Argo, and Sai Saici. One thought buzzing through their skulls.

'_Isn't that the girl Domon was staring at this morning?'_

* * *

Hey everyone,

This is my second fic of G Gundam and boy, is it going to be a dozy.

As you can all tell, this is definitely going to be an AU and definitely filled with angst, humor, adventure, and above all else, romance. Those four things, I think, are the key factors of a true-earned lifestyle. After all, "What is victory if one hasn't suffered!" right?

As, I said, this is going to a LOOOONNNNGGG story, but I don't know how long it's going to update for every chapter, so just bare with me.

And give me reviews! Lots' of 'em!

Note time:

Mr. Bishop is actually Raymond Bishop, you know, George de Sand's faithful butler that had that weird mobile suit and followed him wherever he went.

Maria-Louise is actually the correct way to spell the princess's name. I looked it up on the Gundam official website. I was surprised myself.

My friend actually did that once with spit balls and they're still there on the ceiling now at our elementary school. So, the credit goes to him for his ingenious boredom in religion class.

P.S. Domon is going to be a whole lot different; like in the meaner sense, doesn't even care about protecting others in this story. But you'll understand why when as the story progresses. But lets' just say, when he and Rain finally do hook up, there'll be a MAJOR difference.

Later Peeps!


End file.
